NCIS Ein verzwickter Fall Gabby
by JojoKaetzien
Summary: Nach einer Schmerzhaften Trennung sucht Abby Trost bei Gibbs. Beide merken aber langsam das sie mehr als nur eine Vater-Tochter Beziehung führten...Es verzwickter Fall macht es den beiden aber nicht leicht. Und mehrere Schwere Schicksalsschläge machen das ganze noch Komplizierter. Eine Gabby FF. (Meine erste )
1. Etwas kompliziertes Beginnt

Das hier ist meine erste FF ich hoffe sie gefällt euch ich schreibe zwar schon länger Geschichten aber wollte mich mal an einer FF Probieren.

Ich besitze keine Rechte an allen Charakteren.

Alle Handlungen sind frei erfunden.

Auch die Timeline der Serie wird nicht mit den Handlungen in dieser FF übereinanderpassen

Viel Spaß

Sie saß nun seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit auf der Couch...mit sich selbst kämpfend aufzustehen und zu ihm zu fahren er würde Stef zu Brei prügeln und Ausrasten aber sie wollte von ihm in den Arm genommen werden . Der Regen prasselte leise und Beruhigend gegen die Scheibe. Um 3:40 verlor sie den Kampf mit sich selbst stieg in ihr Auto und fuhr zu ihm. Sie öffnete die Tür und konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen "Wann lernt er endlich dass man abschließt" dachte sie immer noch mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Sie betrat die Wohnung hang den schweren, nassen Wintermantel an den Hacken und stellte die schwarzen Stiefel neben seine Schuhe. Sie wurde augenblicklich ruhiger sie liebte die Wohnung, die Wärme und den Duft... und sie liebte ihn. Diese Liste ging sie auch im Kopf durch das letzte verwarf sie aber wieder es war falsch und Sinnlos dies zu fühlen. Sie ging den Keller und er stand wie immer an seinem Boot, der Geruch von Alkohol stieg ihr in die Nase was sie aber nicht weit störte. Sie blickte ihn an und ein grinsen spielte um ihre Lippen. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie, er grinste ihr entgegen, dies verschwand aber wieder schnell als er ihr in die Augen sah ein trauriges Funkeln spielte in ihren Smaragd grünen Augen. Er legte das Schmirgelpapier auf Seite, ging zu ihr Setzte sich auf die Treppe und als sie sich neben hin setzte, nahm er sie in den Arm. Er hörte ihr Schluchzen"Oh Gibbs" "Es wird alles wieder gut Abbs, das verspreche ich dir."flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. Nachdem sie lange dort saßen er se immer fester in den Arm nahm und ihr beruhigend zu flüsterte wurde sie ruhig. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar. "Was ist los Abbs?" sagte er mit einem Besorgten Unterton. "Er hat mich einfach sitzen gelassen und per SMS schluss gemacht!" Er hörte die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimmte und es machte ihn sauer. "Oh Abbs" mehr brachte er nicht heraus er hatte Angst auszuflippen wie ihr jemand nur so weh tun kann und das sie merkte wie verzweifelt er war und wie viel Angst er um sie hatte. Abbs wurde ganz müde vom weinen, er trug sie hoch ins Bett deckte sie zu und wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer gehn als er merkte das sie ihn fest hielt. "Bitte bleib bei mir mein Silberhaariger Fuchs"sagte sie ihm Halbschlaf er grinste sie an. "Aber Abbs ich muss auch schlafen" "Dann schlaf bei mir..bitte Gibbs bleib bei mir" Sie sagt es mit so einer Verzweiflung das er bleiben musste. Er legte sich nebensie unter die Decke und sie kuschelte sich an ihn, sie spürte seinen Herzschlag es beruhigte ihn so sehr sie schlief sofort ein. Er streichelte ihr weiter über´s Haar. Als der Wecker nervig piepte strich sie mit dem Finger über die leere Bettseite sie musste Seufzen "Er war also gestern doch wieder gegangen" Das machte sie traurig. Sie stand auf ging duschen und zog sich um (Sie hatte ein paar Sachen bei Gibbs gelassen wenn wieder so ein Fall wie heute war). Sie ging runter und da stand er, am Kaffe kochend mit den Gedanken scheinbar weit weg. Abby blieb im Türrahmen stehen und dachte darüber nach über was er nach dachte. Sie seufzte unterbewusst irgendwann was ihn zusammen fahren lies, sie kicherte und er warf ihr ein bösen aber trotzdem freundlichen Blick zu. "Wir müssen gleich los oder willst du zu spät kommen Abbs?" sagte er zu ihr mit einem leichten aufziehenden und sarkastischen Unterton während sie sich die Augen rieb, sie musste schmunzeln. Nachdem beide über neutrale Sachen redeten und sich auf dem Weg zur Arbeit machen stieg Abby zuerst aus dem Wagen und stolperte über ihr Tasche, sie bereitete sich auf den Aufschlag vor als sie merkte das sie jemand gefangen hat. "Was würdest du nur ohne mich tun" sagte Tony und grinste selbstgefällig und Abby musste lachen sie stand auf und ging in ihr Labor. Tony blickte ihr nach "Was tat sie eigentlich in deinem Auto Boss?" für die Frage kassierte er ne Kopfnuss und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. "Was haben wir David?" sagte Gibbs mit seinem typischen Boss Unterton. Sofort sprang Ziva von ihrem Stuhl und fing an zu erzählen:

"Unser Opfer ist Johann Black, 42, lebte hier in D.C. Navy Offizier war bis vor 2 Wochen noch im Irak als Scharfschütze, seit 3 Wochen verwitwet, keine Kinder, der einzige Lebende verwande ist der Bruder in London." sagte Ziva in strengen Ton. "Ich will alle Infos die ihr finden könnt Freunde,Hobbys wo und mit wem er seine Freizeit verbrachte und auch alles über die Frau" sagte Gibbs während er runter in die Autopsie fährt. Die Tür des Aufzugs öffnete sich mit einem Vertrauten *Pling* Gibbs trat in die Autopsie "Was hast du Ducky?" sagte er während er an einem Kaffe nippte der ihn wenigstens ein bisschen bessere Laune verschaffte, er blickte kurz darauf in die besorgten Augen von Ducky "Ich glaube es ist schlimmer als wir alle denken Jethro"

Was denkt ihr?

Sollte ich weiter schreiben

ich freue mich über jedes Feedback ^^


	2. Ignoranz und drei Worte

2\. Kapitel

Ich freue mich natürlich auch über jede wetere Rewiev.

Gibbs sagte nichts dazu "Erinnerst du dich an die 2 Forensiker von vor einer Woche, sie wurden auf die selbe Art wie dieser Marine getötet" Gibbs wusste was das heißt nämlich das sie die Fälle komplett unternehmen müssen. Gibbs blickte genervt, stieg wieder in den Aufzug. Er wusste das der Tatort und auch Zeugen vom FBI überprüft worden sind. Was ihn nicht erfreut hat. Er fuhr wieder hoch ins Großraumbüro wo Ziva McGee und sogar Tony vor den Bildschirmen hangen und telefonierten. Nachdem Gibbs einige alte Akten vervollständigt hatte und noch klein Zeugs tat, dachte er über den Fall nach es waren 2 Forensiker ermordet worden einer vom FBI der andere vom Pentagon. Er ging weiter Behörden durch die mit Forensikern arbeiteten. Er wurde dann aber von McGee aus seinen Gedanken gerissen "Boss ich hab hier was zur Frau gefunden" er warf ein paar Akten und Ausweise auf den Bildschirm "Jessica Black, 44, lebte zusammen mit Black hier in D.C. Hausfrau bzw Gelegenheitsjobberin, Vor 3 Wochen ertrunken, es wurde als Unfall eingestuft, hat hier in D.C. noch eine Cousine." vollendete Ziva was McGee begonnen hatte. "Gut, ich will sie hier haben!" sagte Gibbs während er wieder auf den Aufzug zu lief sofort schnappten sich Tony und Ziva ihre Jacken und Taschen und liefen über die Treppen zum Auto und fuhren los. Gibbs trat in das Labor wo laut Musik lief und Eine Abby die anscheinend über etwas nachdachte.

Den Abend zuvor:

Abby saß nun schon eine Gute Stunde in dem Restaurant und wartete auf Stef, er hatte ihr versprochen heute zu kommen, er hatte sie schon so oft versetzt oder sich gar nicht gemeldet. Eine weitere Stunde Später hörte sie ihr Handy klingen nahm es aus ihrer kleinen, schwarzen mit brillanten besetzten Handtasche, es war eine SMS von Stef sie seufzte denn sie wusste das es heißt er lässt sie wieder sitzen sie stand auf, bezahlte die Getränke die sie getrunken hatte und stieg in ihr Auto. Jetzt las sie erst die SMS "Sorry Abby aber ich kann heute leider nicht und ich glaube es wäre besser für dich und auch für mich wenn wir uns trennen. Ich hoffe du hast noch Viel Glück" das war die gesamte SMS Abby konnte es kaum glauben und wäre am liebsten zu ihm gefahren und hätte ihn Angeschrien aber sie hatte keine Kraft mehr also fuhr sie nach Hause und begann zu weinen.

Ende des Gedanken

Sie erschrak als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter Spürte. "Gibbs!" sagte sie einen lächeln auf den Lippen aber sie merkte selbst das Gibbs ihr ihre Traurigkeit ansah. Sie ignorierte es aber drückte Gibbs ein paar Akten in die Hand "Ich hab die Stofffetzen und auch die Haut und Haar Reste Am Opfer überprüft, die Stofffetzen stammen von seinem eigen Shirt" Während sie das sagte merkte sie Gibbs schweren Blick auf sich aber konnte ihn nicht anschauen ansonsten hätte sie angefangen zu weinen. Gibbs sah sie stumm an "Wie konnte dir jemand so weh tun? Ich wollte dich doch immer beschützen du bist doch mein Mädchen" flüsterte er sich selbst in Gedanken zu und merkte wieder was er für sie empfand...es war für ihn falsch er konnte Regel 12 nicht einfach so brechen außerdem wenn sie wüsste was er für sie empfindet würde sie ihn nie wieder auch nur anschauen. Nachdem Abby fertig war und ihn kurz ansah flüchtete sie sich wieder zu ihrem PC. Gibbs verließ das Labor wieder ohne

etwas zusagen was Abby unglaublich unglücklich machte. Waren ihre Ergebnise nicht ausreichend? War er sauer auf sie weil sie ihm nicht alles erzählt hatte? Oder weil sie ihn gestern nicht gehen lassen wollte? Diese Fragen konnte ihr niemand beantworten also blieb sie still und traurig alleine. Gibbs wiederrum kam gerade in Das Büro als Ziva und Tony die Cousine in den Verhörraum brachte, Gibbs eilte hinterher und setzte sich gegenüber von ihr. Nach einem 3 Stündigem Verhört waren sie nicht weiter und sie fanden niemanden mit Motiv. Gibbs wurde langsam saue "...irgendetwas muss es doch geben..." fluchte er während er in den Aufzug steig und ins Labor fuhr. "Abbs bitte sag mir das du irgendetwas hast" sagte Gibbs ziemlich bestimmt "Ja ich habe tatsächlich etwas Die Haar und Hautfetzen stammen nicht vom Opfer und die Kugel mit der man ihn erschossen hat ist aus einer MP9 und gemeldet auf Sofia Winsen wohnt hier in D.C." sagte sie mit einem traurigen Unterton und als Gibbs sie ansah merkte er dass sie geweint hatte...er merkte auch das sie sich von ihm Abfand er entschloss sich heute Abend mit ihr zureden. Nachdem Gibbs und Tim die junge Frau verhaftet haben von der die Waffe war und sie vernahmen stellten sie fest das ihr die Waffe gestohlen wurde. Gibbs entschloss sich die junge Frau gehen zulassen und die anderen nach Hause zu schicken nachdem sie alle in den Aufzug Eilten und verschwanden ging Gibbs noch einmal ins Labor. Er wusste das sie noch da war da noch Ohren betäubende Musik lief. Er stellte sie aus und als Abby hin sah, machte sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen die Geräte aus und ging mit ihm zum Auto sie schwiegen die gesamte Fahrt eigentlich hasste Abby so eine Stillt zwischen ihnen und auch Gibbs fand es verdammt unangenehm. Als Abby aussteigen wollte hielt Gibbs sie fest und er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen er nahm sie schweigend in den Arm "Abby was ist denn überhaupt passiert?" sagte Gibbs mit so einem besorgten Unterton das Abby sich kurz wunderte, er schnalle sie ab stieg selbst aus und trug sie auf die Couch dort erzählte sie ihm alles und Gibbs war verdammt sauer wie ihr jemand nur so weh tun konnte sie beruhigte sich wieder als sie merkte wie er still ein Lied summte. Das Lied summte er immer wenn sie sich nicht mehr einkriegen wollte. Als sie wieder komplett ruhig war stand er auf und ging in die Küche um den beiden ein Abendessen zu machen. Abby merkte immer noch wie sehr es sie belastete das er sie nicht einmal gelobt hatte und sie wusste immer noch nicht ob er sauer auf sie war. Als das Essen fertig war und beide am Tisch saßen musste sie fragen "Gibbs?" "Ja Abbs?" fragte Gibbs so freundlich wie immer zu ihr "Bist du sauer auf mich?" fragte sie nur ganz leise und ängstlich. "Abby wie könnte ich sauer auf dich sein?" fragte er verblüfft und besorgt wie sie so was denken konnte. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern was Gibbs gar nicht gefiel und er sich nur noch mehr Sorgen machte. Hatte er was falschen zu ihr gesagt? Hätte er gestern bleiben sollen? Dachte sie sie ist eine Last?... "Es ist weil ich dich heute nicht gelobt habe?" fragte er als ihm Auffiel das er sie noch nicht einmal gelobt hatte. Abby nickte wieder mit Tränen in den Augen. Gibbs gab sich in Gedanken eine Kopfnuss er hatte das total vergessen. Er rutschte mit seinem Stuhl vom Tisch und zog sie auf seinen Schoß "Es tut mir leid Abby das wollte ich nicht ich hätte dich Loben müssen" Er schlang die Arme um sie und küsste ihren Wange. Nachdem er ihr wieder vor summte und er hin und her schaukelte schlief sie ein. Er trug sie wieder ins Bett und blieb diesmal bei ihr. Sie legte wieder den Kopf auf seine Brust und schlief ein und er streichelte ihr durchs Haar "Ich liebe dich Abby" sagte er während er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und dann ebenfalls einschlief.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen 3


	3. Eine Nachricht und Sorgen um Abby

3\. Kapitel

Entschuldigt das dass letzte Kapitel sehr..."Komisch" war ich gebe mir jetzt wieder mehr Mühe mit meinem Schreibstil. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem lasst gerne mal Reviews da.

Als Abby morgens aufwachte wunderte sie sich das der Wecker nicht geklingelt hat aber ihr fiel ein das es ja Samstag war. Sie dachte an ihren Traum ...es wäre schön wenn er echt gewesen wäre. Was sie alles tun würde damit er sie wirklich liebt... Als sie die Augen aufschlug sah sie zwei Eisblaue Augen und lächelte sie an "Guten Morgen Abbs" sagte Gibbs mit einer beruhigenden Stimme und lächelte leicht. "Guten Morgen mein Silberhaariger Fuchs". Gibbs schob sie leicht von seiner Brust auf das Kissen und stand auf. "Wenn du willst kannst du noch schlafen dann weck ich dich wen es Frühstück gibt ok?" fragte Gibbs mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen als er sah das Abby schon wieder halb am schlafen war. Sie nickte nur leicht und schlief wieder ein. Während Gibbs runter in die Küche ging überlegte er ob sie wusste was er gestern gesagt hatte. Gibbs wusste das es total Hirnrissig von ihm war für sie Liebe zu Empfinden schließlich ist er wie ein Vater für sie nicht wie ein Freund oder Mann. Währendes träumte Abby wie sie mit Gibbs zusammen eine Tochter hat und sie zusammen sind, Als Abby aufwacht seufzte sie, sie würde sich so sehr wünschen ihm einfach sagen zu können was sie empfindet aber sie war doch wie eine Tochter für ihn, er würde sie nie wieder anschauen. Sie stieg aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad duschte sich und zog sich nur ein Hemd von Gibbs über, sie liebte es seine Hemden zu tragen. Als sie runter ging war das Frühstück gerade fertig. Gibbs musste Schmunzeln als er sie in seinem Hemd sah, er wusste das sie es liebte seine Hemden zutragen und er liebte es sie in diesen zu sehen. "Guten Morgen meine Schlafmütze Frühstück ist fertig" lachte Gibbs, Abby knuffte ihn in die Seite und schmunzelte. Er hat Rührei mit Schmeck gemacht und Brötchen geholt. Sie Frühstückten gemeinsam und alberten herum. Als sie fertig waren half Abby Gibbs beim Spülen und sie ließ beim Einräumen fast einen Teller fallen, sie und Gibbs griffen gleichzeitig nachdem Teller und ihre Hände Berührten sich was sie schon öfters taten aber diesmal fühlte es sich anders an. Abby blickte Gibbs in die Augen und konnte sich aus diesem Blick nicht befreien. Er lies den Teller los und er fiel zu Boden, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und ein paar Millimeter bevor ihre Lippen sich berührten klingelte Gibbs Handy was die beiden zurück in die Realität rief. Beide zuckten zusammen und er ging zu seiner Jacke und bellte in den Hörer "Gibbs!" "Boss, Tony hier störe ich?" Fragte Tony als er den noch bissigeren Ton von seinem Boss hörte als sonst. "Was willst du DiNozzo?!" bellte Gibbs nun noch lauter. Abby räumte in der Zeit die Splitter vom Teller weg denn sie haben fallen lassen. "Wir haben eine Waffe gefunden sie war in einem Mülleimer in der Nähe vom Fundort." "Ok gut wir kommen so schnell es geht zu euch"sagte Gibbs noch bevor er auflegte. Er griff sich seine und Abbys Jacke "Mh Gibbs ich denke mal du willst mit mir zum Hauptquatier aber so kann ich nicht fahren" Sagte Abby als sie ihm in die Augen sah "Ok dann geh dich umziehen ich warte im Auto auf dich" Abby flitzte schon die Treppe hoch als er das sagte und er musste Grinsen nach 20 Min. kam auch Abby zum Auto. Sie hatte sich einen schwarzen Rock mit weißen Totenköpfen dazu ein Schwarzen Tshirt und hoch geschnürte Stiefel angezogen. Und schon fuhr Gibbs mit seinem brisanten Fahrstyle zum Hauptquatier. Sie hatten noch Angehalten um Abby einen Caf-Pow und Gibbs einen Kaffe zu holen. Als sie ins Hauptquatier kommen drückt Tony Gibbs schon eine Akte in die Hand und Abby verschwindet ohne einen Ton in ihr Labor wo Tim bereits auf sie wartet. "Endlich Abby, Hier ist Waffe wir brauchen alles was du finden kannst!" sagte McGee während er an ihr vorbei Tritt und in den Aufzug verschwindet. Abby verdrehte genervt die Augen "Dir auch einen Guten Morgen Tim!" maulte sie und ging an die Arbeit. "Wir haben die Waffe in einem Mülleimer 2 Straßen von der Leiche entfernt gefunden." sagte Agent David ihrem Boss während er sich die Akte durchliest. "Agent Gibbs?" alle blickten hoch zur Treppe wo Jen stand. Gibbs verdreht die Augen und folgte ihr in ihr Büro. "Was ist denn so wichtig Jen?" sagte Gibbs so bissig wie immer. "Den Fall den du im Moment bearbeiten. 2 Forensiker waren bereits Opfer kann es nicht sein das es Abby ebenfalls betreffen könnte. Ich mache mir Sorgen und weiß nicht ob es richtig ist dass sie alleine ist" sagte Jen mit einer deutlichen Sorge im Unterton. Daran hatte Gibbs nie gedacht...Dass es Abby treffen könnte. "Aber das letzte Opfer war ein Navy Agent, der Mörder hat anscheinend sein Muster geändert" sagte Gibbs so entschlossen wie immer "...hoffentlich" dachte er sich dazu noch. Jen schien nicht überzeugt aber sie wusste dass es egal war was sie sagt und was er für Abby empfindet machte ihre Sorge nur noch größer er hatte es ihr irgendwann mal erzählt als sie bei Gibbs im Keller standen die beiden haben inzwischen ihre Gefühle füreinander verloren und sind nur noch sehr gute Freunde. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen doch Gibbs würde es nicht interessieren "Gut Gibbs. Beeil dich sich einfach den Mörder zu finden" sagte Jen noch als Gibbs das Büro schon wieder verließ. Er verbannte den Gedanken das Abby die nächste ist. Als er im Großraumbüro ankam saß Abby an seinem Schreibtisch und sah ins nichts. Während McGee, DiNozzo und Ziva um den PC von McGee stand. "Was macht ihr da bitteschön?!" er hatte Abby übersehen und sah sie nun, er lief zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm und küsste ihr Haar. McGee bemerkte als erstes seinen Boss und drehte seinen Bildschirm so das Gibbs zugucken konnte. Auf dem Bildschirm war das Foto von einer der umgebrachten Forensikerinnen, Es war die vom Pentagon, über dem Foto stand in Roter Schrift "Soon we will continue!". Gibbs musste Schlucken "Woher ist das?!" Fragte Gibbs mit einem Unterton der den anderen Unbekannt war es klang nach Sorge. "Es stand eben auf Abbys Computer unten im Labor sie saß in einer Ecke zusammen gekauert und total ängstlich." sagte McGee mit einem ähnlichen Sorgenvollen Unterton wie Gibbs. "Komm Abbs, Ducky soll sich dich mal angucken" ohne einen Ton wollte Abby aufstehen aber ihre Beine trugen sie nicht mehr sie fiel fast zur Seite, Gibbs fing sie und nahm sie auf den Arm. Sie schlung ihre Arme um seinen Hals und sie fuhren runter in die Autopsie und ließen 3 verwirrte Agents zurück. "Was war das jetzt?" Fragte Tony als er sicher war das Gibbs ihn nicht mehr hörte "Naja sie war geschockt und hatte Angst sie kennst soetwas nicht, bei Ziva zum Beispiel wäre das was anderes Aber Abby war nicht so ein Mensch" sagte McGee als er seine Worte wieder fand.

Wie fandet ihr es?

Heute mal ein bisschen länger

Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr ein Review da lasst 3


	4. Eine Nacht bei Jen

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß 3

"Also Abby, dir gehts Physisch super nur ich glaube das du Psychisch denke ich nicht ich glaube es wäre besser du bleibst erstmal zu Hause" sagte Ducky während er seine Utensilien wieder einräumt. Abby nickte stumm und saß nun ganz verletzlich und alleine auf den kalten Metalliegen in der Autopsie. In dem Moment ging der Aufzug mit einem vertrauten *Pling* auf und Jen trat heraus. "Abby wie geht es dir Agent McGee hat es mir erzählt." Abby sagte nichts und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Es ist wohl selbst verständlich das du die nächsten Tage frei hast." sagte Jen als sie Gibbs ansah sah sie all die Sorgen in seinem Gesicht. Sie würde Gibbs gerne auch frei geben damit er bei Abby sein kann aber sie wusste es war Sinnlos er würde trotzdem zur Arbeit kommen um den Kerl finden zu wollen und Ducky konnte sie auch nicht entbehren und die Agents auch nicht. "Abby wäre es eine Idee das du zumindest für Morgen mit zu mir kommst?" fragte Jen und kniete sich auf Augenhöhe von Abby. Gibbs blickte sie überrascht an "Ich habe morgen keine wichtigen Termine und den Papierkram kann ich auch zu Hause erledigen außerdem ist ja auch immer noch meine Assistentin da." Gibbs und auch Ducky war klar das es Sinnlos war ihr zu widersprechen. Also machte Jenny noch den letzten Papierkram fertig und ging dann in das Großraumbüro wo Abby am Schreibtisch von Gibbs saß und mit einem Stift rumspielte sie wirkte immer noch schwer verstört "Abby!" rief Jen und Abby ging zusammen mit ihr zum Aufzug und sie fuhren Schweigend zu Jennys Haus. Als sie in eine riesige Eingangshalle kamen weiteten sich Abbys Augen "Wow" entfuhr ich leise. Jenny musste lachen, sie führte sie ins Wohnzimmer wo sich Abby auf ein Sofa fallen lies. "McGee hat mir erzählt was auf deinem Computer war." damit Brach Jen die Stille Abbys Augen weiteten sich vor Angst und sie schloss die Augen es waren nur Sekunden aber es fühlte sich für Abby nach Stunden an "Ich war am Proben für einen anderen Fall auswerten da die Patronen noch dauerten und ich sie durch alle Datenbanken laufen ließ und ich ging ins Büro als ich wieder kam wollte ich schauen wie weit die Datenbanken waren und auf einmal war das Bild dort und ich habe es gar nicht realisiert ich sehe kaum Bilder von Leichen und wen doch dann nur unten in der Autopsie von ihren Gesichten..." Abbys Augen schienen alle Bilder nochmal zu sehen und sie sehnte sich nach Gibbs, nach seiner Wärme und Sicherheit. Jen merkte dass sie Angst hatte und setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa und streichelte ihr Schulter "Danke Jen wenn ich jetzt alleine wäre würde ich verrückt werden!" Abby war kurz darvor zu weinen aber sie wollte zumindest vor Jen stark sein also schluckte sie die Ängste runter "Kann ich ein Glas Wasser?" fragte Abby aus Angst sonst gleich anzufangen zu weinen "Klar warte eben" Jen verschwand in der Küche und Abby fing an sich im Raum umzuschauen und bewunderte all die riesen Bücherregale die in die Wände versenkt waren. Es war ein Raum mit einem Kamin, 2 braune Chouches, ein Brauner Sessel und ein rechteckiger Couchtisch die Atmoshphäre war sehr Angenehm und Warm als Jen wieder kam stand Abby vor einem der Bücherregale "Ob sie alle gelesen hat?" nuschelte Abby vor sich hin, "Nein nicht alle viele aber es gibt auch genug die mich nicht interessieren." sagte Jen und gab Abby ein Wasserglas diese zuckte kurz zusammen und schmunzelte. Die beiden schauten noch ein Film und redeten über Kleinigkeiten. Abby mochte Jen sehr sie war eine für sie schon gute Freundin manchmal war sie noch Skeptisch wegen Gibbs aber sie wusste das beide nur noch Freunde waren. Als es schon mehr oder weniger Nacht war, zeigte Jen Abby ihr Zimmer " leider kann ich mit keinem Sarg dienen ich hoffe das Bett ist trotzdem Ok" es war ein heller und gemütlicher Raum es stand ein Himmelbett auf einem kleinen Botest, es gab einen kleinen Balkon der zum Garten schaute, ein begehbaren Kleiderschrank, ein Schreibtisch und eine Kommode über der ein Spiegel hing, es war alles weiß und Cremefarben gehalten. "Wow Dankeschön Jen!" freute Sich Abby obwohl sie weiß eigentlich nicht mochte sah es hier aus wie ein Prinzessinnen Raum was Abby sehr gut gefiel sie hatte sogar ein Kleines Bad. "Schön das es dir gefällt" sagte Jen "Ich wünsche dir eine Schöne Nacht Abby." sagte Jen und wollte gerade aus dem Raum gehen als Abby sie stürmisch umarmte "Danke Jen...vielen Dank." Jen erwiderte diese Umarmung und ging danach aus dem Zimmer. Sie waren vorher bei Abby und hatten ein paar Sachen geholt sie zog sich um und wusch sich und ging dann ins Bett, Sie hatte auch Bert aus dem Labor mit genommen. Sie dachte noch lange an Gibbs aber schlief irgendwann ein.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Abby´s Traum~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abby steht alleine in ihrem Labor das Licht ist ausgegangen.

Sie hat Angst und hat ein Messer in der Hand auf einmal greift sie von hinten eine Eiskalte Hand an ihren Schwarzen Zöpfen und hält ihr eine Waffe an den Kopf. "Pssscht wir wollen doch die anderen nicht aufscheuen oder?" die Stimme ist kalt und Charakterlos. Abby kann nichts sagen. Irgendwann legt er die Waffe weg und zieht ein Messer aus seiner Tasche und hält es Abby vors Gesicht und schlitzt kleine Muster hinein Abby fängt an zu kreischen es sind einfach zu große Bilder von den Anderen Forensikern spielen in ihren Köpfen. "Keine Angst du wirst bald auch schon auf Duckys Tisch liegen" In dem Moment spürt sie etwas kaltes in Ihrem Kopf sie hat solche Schmerzen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ende vom Traum~~~~~~~~~~~~

Als Abby aufwachte hörte sie schnelle Schritte auf ihr Zimmer zukommen und sie hatte solchen unendlichen Kopfschmerzen. Als die Tür geöffnete wurde Stand Jen mit vorgezogener Waffe und Schlafklamotten. Sie ließ die Waffe sinken als sie Merkte Das Abby einen Alptraum hatte und Weinte. "Es wird alles gut Abby, dir tut niemand etwas!" sagte Jen und wiegte sie leicht hin und her als sie, sie in dem Arm nahm und sie beruhigte. Sie gingen hinunter in die Küche und Jen merkte das Abby sich nach etwas sehnte...besser nach jemandem. Am Anfang war es Jenny nicht recht was Gibbs empfand aber inzwischen weiß sie das Gibbs für Abby töten würde und er würde sich da sowieso nichts einreden lassen. "Soll ich Gibbs anrufen?" durchbrach Jen die Stille. Abby wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Jen wusste das Gibbs wach war und an seinem Boot arbeitete also rief sie ihn an: "Gibbs, tu mir einen Gefallen und komm zu mir." Abby hörte nicht was Gibbs sagte/fragte. "Ja es ist wegen ihr...Ja sofort bitte, ok bis in 20 Min." Mit diesen Worten legte sie auf und wendete sich zu Abby. "Er kommt sagte sie ruhig der immer noch verstörten und traurigen Abby. Abbys Augen blitzten Kurz vor Freude aber dann fiel wieder der Schleier der Traurigkeit wieder über sie. 8 schweigende Minuten später klingelte es an der Tür.

Wer steht wohl an der Tür?

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen 3


End file.
